An audio signal processing device such as a digital mixer generally includes a plurality of signal processing channels, such as input channels and output channels. Generally, each signal processing channel includes a plurality of processing blocks. For example, for an input channel, the processing blocks are an equalizer (EQ), a compressor (Comp), and the like. Each processing block executes signal processing based on a set of parameters (parameter set) which are set thereto. The values of these parameters can be arbitrarily set for each channel by a user by operating respective controls on a control panel, or the like.
Further, a conventional mixer has an individual library storing for each type of processing block a parameter set which defines operations of the processing block. For example, a mixing console of NPL1 below includes an EQ library, names and stores the parameter set of EQ of an arbitrary channel in the EQ library, and can recall the parameter set stored in the EQ library and set it for the EQ of an arbitrary channel. The mixing console of NPL1 also has a channel library, collectively stores parameter sets for all processing blocks of an arbitrary channel in the channel library, and can recall the parameter sets stored in the channel library and collectively set them to respective processing blocks of an arbitrary channel.
The mixing console of NPL1 has a recall safe function. This is a function to exclude one or more not-desired parameters from target of a recall operation. In the case where a scene which is a set of parameters related to the signal processing of the console is stored in a scene memory and the user directs the console to recall the scene, the console reads out the parameters of the scene from the scene memory, and overwrites a current memory with the parameters except a specified part of parameters to control the signal processing. In other words, the specified part of parameters can be excluded from the target of recall, so as not to overwrite parameter data on the current memory.